


Extend? Ha! Remember That Erection Medicine?

by TS_RoyalTea



Series: What IS Thomas Doing? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically Me Looking Between The Lines To The Extreme, Bottom Virgil, Crack, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Smut, Switch Logan, Switch Patton, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_RoyalTea/pseuds/TS_RoyalTea
Summary: ***maybe spoilers for the Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts video***I was rewatching the video for literally the 4th time through, and I focused on the part where Remus says, "Extend! Ha! Remember that erection medicine?" And honestly I've seen a few fics where whenever Thomas gets aroused it effects Patton/All the Sides; so, I basically threw this together for the hell of it.





	Extend? Ha! Remember That Erection Medicine?

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING BUT THE WRITING ITSELF! PROMISE!  
> I'M ALSO NOT SPONSORED BY HELLO FRESH ITS JUST SWEET HOW THOMAS ALWAYS IS!
> 
> Also, I am taking requests because I like writing and I'm bored

It had started with Thomas finding a really cute guy. And of course Virgil started to worry about everything and anything, which included in the ability... To... You know... Get it up.

  
Yeah he was a bit miffed at first but then he started to panic. And at some point between looking at the man's sculpted ass and his fucking carved-from-enchanted-stone jawline covered with the hottest salt-and-pepper beard resembling Thomas' enchiladas from Hello Fresh, Thomas has begun fantasizing.

Although when someone places doubts in your mind, you tend to overthink them. This caused Thomas'... reaction shall we say, to be less than ideal for another single-Pringle kind of night.

And so Logan began his research, and Patton feverishly assured Thomas that sometimes happenstances like this were normal. Virgil was on his perch on the stairs, busy mumbling to himself about other possible worst-case scenario.... Well... scenarios!

As soon as Glasses, nickname coined by Roman of course, finished his research on the matter, Roman urged Thomas to buy the medication. Although the possibility of Thomas' relationship with the second most handsome prince in the world was not guaranteed to go that far, the prince ripped straight out of a film refused for his ego and pride to be hurt again.

Unfortunatly though, thats exactly what happened.

The dream of a man Thomas had been dating for a month, turned out to be visiting friends that attended the college near Thomas' appartment. And as the summer concluded, the two 'real' gays parted ways.

Roman, and obviously Thomas, were devastated. Patton made every kind of baked good he could think of inside the Mindscape. Virgil only complained for five minutes before being dragged into a Disney movie marathon. Deceit should mention real quick that Logan was _very_ helpful when he suggested to not get ahead of theirselves more often, and just remain focused on what the relationship is in the present.

And so, the blue bottle was promptly shoved in a special drawer in Thomas' closet. Roman and Patton healed in time, and soon it was forgotten.

Let's be crystal clear with each other here, Thomas and the Sides do not get aroused when Thomas does. That's just absurd! Crazy! And it would just be awkward if that's how it worked. Thankfully, it doesn't work that way... In most circumstances however.

(Insert Remus here saying, "Circumstances? You mean circumsized. Like Thomas, since we live in the States!)

A rare occasion would be presented almost a month later, when Thomas awoke from an afternoon nap via a panic attack. He had dreamt some pretty disturbing shit and honestly, he felt bad that it turned him on a little. Not only did he feel like he was going to die from the lack of air in his lungs, or the intensity of his heart beating; but, he also had a problem down under to deal with. 

He was at the point of being aroused that he would be irritated the rest of the day if he just hopped in a cold shower. But he wasn't fully hard either.

And while searching for a fun aid to his issue in the special drawer, he discovered the medicine basically staring him down.

Thomas looked around to see if any Side had popped up while he was distracted. There was no one in sight. He looked once at the door he had closed upon entering his room, than once more at the bottle he has subconsciously picked up. There was only one choice for a single gay man such as Thomas.

He opened the container of pills, looked at the recommended dose, and then poured the amount into his palm. He quickly put the bottle back where it had came from while avoiding eye contact with the man on the label.

Thomas opened a half-empty water bottle beside his bed and without time for second thoughts he downed the pills at once.

And with that purposeful swallow, ("Hi! It's Remus again! Do I even need to say it? Oh well! I will anyway it's so much more fun! He said swallow haha!") Thomas had set in motion a series of events that will hopefully not to turn out to be unfortunate.

***Back in the Mindscape, roughly half an hour after Thomas had taken the pills***

Roman and Virgil were fighting. Which, let's be honest, was expected for the two of them. They wrestled like the man-children they were across the common room floor. And they finally paused to catch their breath when Roman had pinned Virgil to the round beneath him. Virgil's hands were placed well above his head, and Roman straddled him, while hovering his over Virgil's stomach, but the energy was quickly leaving him.

"Ha! I *pant* win!" Roman was able to breathe out, but he slumped his body onto his prize as soon as the declaration left his mouth.

"In your *pant pant* dreams, *pant* Princey!" Virgil retorted with as much bite as a small dog. He was not going to admit to liking that pressure the royal pain in the ass was placing on his clothed dick.

"You *pant* wish your dreams were this *deep breath* good looking!" Roman teased. Both men were catching their breath now as they felt an eletric current of pleasure zip down their spines and striaght to the tips of their cocks.

Because neither male had noticed the other's shiver, they both chalked it up to the reavtion of their sprawling partner.

But, as they got up to continue their bickering, they felt a pull in their stomach's upon looking at each other.

The two locked eyes, nodded once and soon Virgil's back was pressed up against the couch and his lap was filled with an increasingly needy prince. The latter captured his lover's lips in a chaste embrace, before a third spark of pleasure ignited a fire deep in their lower stomachs. The prince gasped, and with his lips released the emo moaned loudly into the common room.

Roman's eyes widened with lust and he grabbed the other's hair, used it as leverage to pull him closer, and pushed his tongue past Virgil's soft, pink lips to explore his chemically-imbalanced romance's mouth.

A whine ripped itself from Virgil's throat when yet another thread of pleasure striaghtened his back and collected into his hardening length.

**Meanwhile, upstairs**

Logan has been working on Thomas' latest plan for a video all day. He had taken the necessary breaks every hour to stretch his legs and arms for two minutes. And at 11:30 precisely, he took a half hour break to consume two pieces of toast smothered in Crofters Jam.

Despite this, he felt something was off. While he was not attuned to emotions, Logan had mastered being able to read his own bodily needs. However, he could not describe the strange urge he felt increasing in his gut. 

The logic side put aside his computer, having been sure to save the file he was currently fine-tuning, and he instead pulled out a pen, pad of paper and voice recorder. After all, one could never be too thorough.

"June 24th, 2019. Title: Strange Ailment, Case Two. I feel a strange pull almost in the small intestine, most likely. It is unlikely to be Celiac's diesease because both Thomas and I have consumed gluten with absolutely no complications until this point. It is most certainly not Crohn's diesease as this sensation is more similar to arousal than pain and-"

Before the studious teacher could finish his impromptu investigation, he was hit by a wave of pleasure starting from his ears, and sending tingles on his skin all the way down to his toes, that caused him to gasp and reflexively hit stop on his voice revording machine.

The teacher sat in silence for a moment before a small smile broke through his face. Logan then quickly placed his writing materials in the cabinet they came from, before grabbing a small, silver stand.

He placed it and the voice recorder on his bedside table, before pressing record once more and leaning the device on the metal stand. 

The investigation has now turned into an experiment of sorts. The side who rarely showed untamed emotion, spoke excitedly as he relayed the information to his future self.

"Amazing! Without any stimuli whatsoever, my nerves have sent pleasure signals to my brain all throughout my body. The full body tingling began at the top of my pinna on both sides. It ended at the bottom of my feet, more in my toes than the plantar fascia. The experience was akin to seeing Patton in the dark blue lingerie he bought 2 weeks and..." Logan paused to look at his phone's calendar where he has marked specific details of his life in and outside of the Mindscape. "3 days ago. I find that-" 

And once again the logical part of Thomas' personality was halted once his cock throbbed in his pants.

"My penis, or dick as Virgil insists I call it when we are participating in mature activities, has pulsed rather harshly. Although I want to assume this was connected to the previous pleasurable feelings, I cannot say for certain it was not a result of my thoughts. I imagined Patton in his..." Logan paused on purpose and decided to quickly record his fantasy before changing his thought pattern. He hopes the Remus will leave him alone so he can fully diagnose what is happening to him. "In his get-up from our last private meeting. He was fully aroused and leaking pre-cum that stained his undergarments. However to prevent any confusion going forward I will instead talk about my fascination with Crofters Jam."

Only a few flavors into his tirade Logan felt a sharp pain in each of his nipples. The pain reverted to pleasure in his mind and he rolled his hips up into the air on reflex.

"I... I will end the experiment here for now. I will write all that I remember once this phenomenon has passed but as it stands now, I am fully erect and my thoughts refuse to stay on topics not including sex or various kinds of pleasure with my boyfriends. I will now find them and see if they are experincing that same mysterious sensations as I am. Logan Sanders, concluding Strange Ailment, Case Two."

And with that he stopped to catch his breath. His thoughts have definitely spun from his experiment and work, to almost completely focused on finding someone to relieve the mess he has gotten himself into.

The breathless, horny side stood up and walked out of his room into the hallway. Before heading downstairs where he heard Roman and Virgil fighting earlier, he adjusted his dick in his pants. The clothed touch was better than it had ever been before. His legs wobbled beneath him as Logan closed his eyes and braced his form against the nearest wall.

The pleasurable feelings returned and it felt as though every one of his most sensitive spots had been touched at once. Logan let out a very high pitched and porn star worthy moan and his legs squeezed his seemingly even harder length. This made Logan gasp and his dazed eyes flew open.

It took a second, but when Logan focused his vision he saw Patton standing by his own door in a much worse state.

The father figure of feelings looked positively wrecked. His lips were red and raw and caught between his teeth. Patton's cardigan was missing, in fact so was is shirt. His chest was flushed and glistening with sweat. And the rings of color around his eyes were the smallest Logan had ever seen.

Patton barely even looked at Logan before crossing the hall at world breaking speeds. Patton grabbed Logan's ass and pulled him flush against him. Their cocks rubbed together and Logan yet again keened high and loudly. 

Patton giggled and bite Logan's lower lip. Logan stood there losing his damn mind at the wonderful pleasure coursing through his veins and only came to his senses after his tie was discarded on the floor and his button down shirt hung, unbuttoned, off of his shoulders.

And from downstairs they heard a deep groan and then a shaky voice gasp, "Roman!"

The blue sides swiftly descended the stair case and let out a simultaneous moan at the heavenly sight of their boyfriends on the couch.

Virgil lay spread out under Roman. The prince had stripped his love shirtless, and decorated him in prints simlar to his jacket. Black and purple brusies created designs all over Virgil's collarbone, neck, and chest. 

Roman had been in the process of rolling the pale man's hard nipple with his tongue, while shucking his pants aside. Logan and Patton had the fantastic view of white boxers constricting Roman's hard cock. The fabric damp from the fanciful side's excitement.

Turning their heads towards the sounds coming from the staircase, it was clear what was going on. And in that moment, it didn't matter why.

Clothes were ripped off and considered worthless as the four men raced up the hallway and leaving whatever items they could behind.

They gathered in Morality's room, as they almost always did. The room amped up their arousal. As well as the love the four sides shared for one another. 

Roman snapped his fingers without ceasing his passionate kiss between himself and Patton. The snap caused Thomas' heart's bed to expand to fit the four of them. Roman led the shorter man in front of him to the bed. Roman held Patton's hand and kissed it. Starting from his knuckles until he reached the junction of Patton's neck and shoulder. The Prince nipped at the area and Patton yelped. Roman then licked the space in apology before looking to where the bed had dipped.

Logan was whispering words into Virgil's ear while tugging on his ear lobe with us teeth. Logan licked the shell of his ear and dragged a line down to his pulse point. Then he started all over again. The logical side had abandoned all thought and was focused purely on gaining relief. That was shown by the desperate humping he was doing to Virgil's leg.

Although the other side either hardly noticed, or didnt care because he was busy catching his breath and letting out soft moans on particular tugs and bites. 

The two more optimistic sides separated their submissive partners from each other to find relief of their own.

Roman lifted Logan off of Virgil and rolled them smoothly until Logan was pinned beneath the royal, much like Virgil had been earlier. The creative side left grounding kisses on his path to his prize. Roman took Logan head into his mouth slowly, teasing the other, hoping that he would end up begging before the night was over.

And he wouldn't have to wait long. As Roman swirled his tongue around Logan's crown, and dipped it into the tip to taste the delicious substance sliding down and pooling at the base of his cock, Logan was lifting his hips off the bed. Vainly trying to get his needy dick into the amazing warmth that was Roman's mouth.

The prince had a shit-eating grin on his face when he pulled off messily with a loud pop that made Patton next to him groan.

Patton had gently lowered Virgil on the bed, kissed him sweetly, and then gripped his hips so hard it was bound to leave even more bruises. Virgil gasped and his cock pulsed a particularly large bead of pre to cover his stomach. 

Patton's giggle only caused Virgil to become more distressed. Patton turned his attention to Virgil's nipples and hummed at the desperate whine that forced itself out of Virgil's throat. The anxious trait began to move his hands to take matters into his own hands. o cup his balls. To stroke his cock. To hold it firmly. God, he would settle for anything at this point.

"Anything, huh, sweetheart?" Patton replied with a dangerous glint to his otherwise welcoming eyes.

Virgil managed to rasp out, "I... I said that outloud?"

And Patton's giggle sounded dark this time. He flipped his dark, strange lover over and pressed his elbow between Virgil's shoulder blades. And dangerous tone entered the father's voice when he said only one word. 

"Wait." The word was growled into Virgil's ear and his cock gave another useless throb from its prison between the bed and his stomach.

"Please Patton. G- God just please... Fuck... I- I- I need you please! I'm so hard it hurts. Please help me Patton."

And then Virgil moaned at the presence of a slick finger pressing at his entrance. Too caught up in what he was feeling, he didn't hear the wet pop come from next to him. But he definitely heard his logical partner start to beg even more beautifully than he had.

Patton pushed his finger slowly into the amazing boyfriend underneath him while listening to the rambling coming from another magnificent cutie beside him.

"Roman I need more. Give me pleasure until I beg you to give me mercy, my King. Your mouth is scandously seraphic. I crave the intensity your mouth and it's impeccable heat provide. Only you can appease my relentless arousal. Just please bring me to orgasm. I want to come so badly it is nearly a need, my King. I- !" The words that spilled from Logan's swollen lips were replaced with a scream of pleasure. 

Roman, who's need was lit aflame by the name Logan had chosen for him, had taken the entirety of Logan's cock into his mouth and pushing down hslis throat. Bobbing his head, Roman swallowed around Logan's sensitive head. 

Logan temporarily stop breathing. His genitals felt so good he could hardly think. But Roman pulled off with yet another soaking wet noise. 

"Keep talking." Roman commanded and returned to making his chin brush against Logic's sack. 

With a rumbling groan, Logan sat up shakily and gripped Princey's hair to guide his movements. If Logan needed one thing in life, it was to be in control. His breath was uneven but he didn't want his pleasure to be held captive once more. 

So he spoke. "Yes, my King, whatever you decree!" He let out a squeak he would deny to his death bed when Roman's efforts increased. 

Logan continued to babble out whatever came to his head while occassionaly bucking his hips deeper into Roman's expertly trained mouth. His hands never left the prince's face, always guiding his movements by his chin, hair, or head. 

That would never fly with Patton. 

He had his lover completely at his mercy. Virgil was spread out, limp but begging. Tears trickled down his face and smudged his make-up even more than usual. But the father figure knew it was only from desperation and not pain or actual discomfort. 

"Gosh does my pretty boy want more than just one finger?" Patton teased, but with some intent. 

" 'm not pretty..." Virgil mumbled into his arms, but Patton heard regardless. 

He stopped his movements and leaned over onto his unsure partner. He kissed away the tear tracks he could reach and then whispered sensually into Virgil's ear, "Of course you are. You are purrrfect my love. Everyone here knows that." 

Virgil looked unconvinced, but nodded slowly. And Patton decided to either go big or go home. 

"After all, only good, pretty boys get to cum." A strangled noise escaped Virgil's lips and he pressed up against the finger inside of him. Patton was not having any of it. "Are you pretty, sweetheart? Are you my lovely looking love?" 

"God, yes! YES! Yes Patton please fuck me now! I need it so bad! Fuck I'm beautiful! So goddamn pretty! Please please fuck your pretty boy! Please Patton!" 

And before Virgil could work himself up too much, Patton promptly placed an additional finger inside of him. The darker side let out a sweet moan and stilled his hips for fear of his boyfriend stopping again. 

Said boyfriend, quickly tore him apart with his fingers. Scissoring and twisting around until he found the spot that made his emo see stars. And as soon as he found it, he added a third finger and made a point to barely touch it. Slick-coated fingers pumped themselves in and out of Virgil with a purpose. Trying to loosen Virgil's hole so he could take him with as much ferocity as they wanted. 

Roman had worked Logan into a frenzy, so much so the teacher 's words had become unintelligible and his hands had become limp at his sides. Soon, Logan was whimpering at each and every bob of Roman's head. Logan's hands clenched the sheets beneath him and he locked eyes with his boyfriend. 

Roman caught his eye, and had the audacity to wink at him. But Logan didn't care about the other's ego, because within seconds he was releasing his hot seed down Roman's throat. The two held eye contact as each spurt of cum was swallowed. 

Logan shivered when Roman licked the remaining semen from his tip and clean up the pre cum that had landed on his stomach. After catching his breath and taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Logan fixed his glasses and looked down to Roman. 

"Do you require my assistance, my King?" Logan smirked when he got to see for himself how Roman's adam's apple bobbed when his breath hitched at the name. 

"Ac- *cough*! Actually I already... Um I..." Roman grasped out, face and ears as red as his sash. Logan looked down at the mess painting Roman's thighs a beuatiful off-white. 

"Shit." The logical side swore. "You found giving oral sex that pleasing?" 

Roman blushed even harder. "No... No it was a mix of that and the words you kept saying. I couldn't help myself it was just such a good opportunity and-" 

"Ahhhhh nnnnnn~" 

Virgil's moan cut off his royal's rambling with a needy moan that trailed off into an even more desperate whine. 

"Speaking of an opportunity Roman..." Logan directed their attention to the man falling apart under Patton's rushed ministrations. 

Roman and Logan climbed on opposite sides of their anxious side. And Patton grinned even wider when he looked at his other two faboulous lovers. 

Satisfied with the prep he had done, Patton pulled out of Virgil slowly and signalled Roman to flip him over. 

Virgil had been so consumed with need that he hadn't noticed that all of his boyfriends' attention was on him. He quickly covered his chest and stomach with his hands an looked off to the side but Logan gently grabbed his jaw and faced him towards Patton. 

"Remember love, only pretty boys get to cum. Let us show you that we think you're amazing and gorgeous." 

Roman then swiftly manhandled Virgil's arms above his head. He created a pair of purple cuffs to keep them there and then wrapped a hand around Virgil's neglected cock. As soon as he did, Patton pushed inside Virgil's hole and seated himself fully. Logan captured Virgil's bleeding lips in a soft, chaste kiss to prepare him for the onslaught about to occur. 

Patton and Roman set a brutal pace together. Roman stroking Virgil's weeping dick, while Patton slammed his dick in and out of Virgil. Virgil gasped and moaned into Logan's mouth. 

Logan's tongue entered Virgil's mouth and swept every inch, mapping it out, finding every place that caused an increase in Virgil's arousal. He used those to make the man melt into a fuckable pile of boyfriend. 

With attacks on all of his senses and sensitive parts Virgil lost his voice and train of thought. And with moans and whispers coming from all three of his loved ones Virgil lost it. 

His whole body shook as Virgil shot his load so harshly it landed up by the marks on his chest. As his entrance tightened around Patton's cock, Patton also reached his peak and he spilled his cum inside Virgil and pulled out. The sides all let out a small moan at the wer squelch, save for Virgil who looked far off into Princey's realm. 

When Virgil's eye sight refocused, he was already cleaned up, and in the middle of the cuddle pile. 

Patton and Roman lay on the outside, holding hands with one another over there more submissive boyfriends. Logan had curled himself into Virgil's chest. His hands gripping his jacket and his face pressed into his neck, breathing in deeply his lover's scent. 

Patton had already fallen asleep. His glasses askew, and mouth wide open. Drool was begin to drip out of his mouth onto the boy beside him. 

Roman looked at Virgil with concern in his eyes. But when Virgil gave him the dopiest smile, the expression left. Roman pushed his body closer and nuzzeled his face into his emo's hair. 

And everything was amazingly content, exactly the way it should be. 

They never did bring the incident up to Thomas. After all, how does one bring up the fact that 4 of gis personality traits are sleeping with each other? Logan, had of course, been the only side to investigate the reason. 

He later shared his knowledge and the 4 men had a good laugh. And Thomas never used the medication again. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Not my preferred style.... I would usually love to have a plot but this was basically handed to me in the form of a God who's name is Thomas Sanders! ;)


End file.
